character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-682 (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature with potent regenerative and adaptive abilities. One of the most infamous SCPs known to the Foundation, SCP-682 is thought impossible to kill. SCP-682 has a hatred of all life, due to both viewing them as humans view cockroaches as well as having been tortured by them for decades, and because of this, it expresses extreme horror at humanoid life, and will attempt to kill most humanoid people on sight. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, as it has been seen moving and speaking with over 95% of its body destroyed or rotted. Though the Foundation knows little of SCP-682's origins, in reality, SCP-682's true name is Atanti-ql-Paneu, a Leviathan offspring of The Scarlet King and A'zieb, the fourth Scarlet Bride. After the Leviathans nearly destroyed the Taproots of the Tree of Knowledge, The All-Mighty caused the Flood, resetting the entire multiverse. However, due to accidentally sealing himself within the Grand Chamber of Sutkak, Atanti was spared. Atanti was later cast down to Earth by God and forced into his current form as a punishment for giving humanity fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, preventing him from ever dying, returning to his true form, or leaving Earth while causing all of humanity to endlessly seek his death. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Goes up to 4-B via adaptation. Low 2-C at best or when dying | High 1-B, goes up to 1-A Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile", Dragon, Summer's Exile, Gaoler's Hubris, The Last Dragon, Reptilia Supernus, Levon Tarasque, Exile of the Flesh, The Recalcitrant Prodigal Son, Death's Mother, Atanti-ql-Paneu, Leviathan Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: As old as existence Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Child of the Fourth Scarlet Bride, Leviathan, Child of A’zieb Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 [Cursed with the inability to die from SCP-343], and 9 is just a 3-D projection of its true self, which exists on a higher-dimensional plane. [http://www.scp-wiki.net/forum/t-76858/scp-682#post-585198 Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it.]), Large Size (Type 0, Potentially up to Type 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it. Regenerated from having its body erased from existence by SCP-3090), Size Manipulation (Can grow and shrink at will, can shrink to microscopic sizes and grow to the size of the universe given the proper stimuli), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Berserker Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Absorption (Able to consume and absorb any material and gain energy from it), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another and are capable of forcing aside the very fabric of reality), Black Hole Generation, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Sound Manipulation (Able to create powerful, multi-wavelength sound waves with its roar), Power Mimicry (Able to absorb and utilize abilities used against it. Absorbed and weaponized the powers of SCP-061, SCP-999, SCP-923, and SCP-1056), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces, as well as multiple smaller entities if blown apart), Body Control (Able to constantly change its body, and can grow things such as a long, adhesive tongue, in long, prehensile limbs, bio-luminescent tissue, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, a carapace of solid helium, reflective plates, wings,spikes, large claws, and armored plating), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis without even needing to make contact with the target), Illusion Creation (Can create an illusory copy of itself to fight for it if it is somehow rendered unconscious), Acausality (Type 1, Immune to SCP-2140, which instantly rewrites the past of whatever comes in visual contact with it), Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts), Antimatter Manipulation (Its tissue contains large amounts of antimatter), Air Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/Corruption (Capable of generating its own atmosphere, a highly corrosive gas that can destroy steel and explodes when it comes in contact with normal Earth atmosphere), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase its body temperature to the point that it can melt steel just by being near it), Dimensional Travel (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Does not need oxygen, food, water, or sleep to survive, can survive in space), Limited Nonexistent Physiology (Able to attack unhindered after being erased from existence by SCP-3930, though it cannot induce this itself), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-061, SCP-826, SCP-001 Dr. Clef's Proposal, and SCP-3000's consciousness destroying compound. Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963 which is this potent, Immune to SCP-668's mind altering effects, which broadcast a psychic signal that affects all sentient beings with a Psionic Resistance Index of 97 or lower, with the average human having a Psionic Resistance Index of 24, and 682's being described as well above SCP-668's threshold of effect, Laughed off the effects of SCP-3519), Possession (Resisted the effects of SCP-963, which remove, destroy, and replace the consciousness of whatever being it comes in contact with), Plot Manipulation (A book about a monster that was able to specifically permanently kill 682 used in conjunction with SCP-826 was unable to kill it, A tape about 682 dying used in conjunction with SCP-3922 was unable to show a means of killing it), Madness Inducement (Resisted SCP-923's Intensity: 75 attack, which is capable of this), Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-826 despite being inside it for more than enough time to have passed for it to rewrite its memory), Existence Erasure (SCP-826 was unable to erase 682 from existence), Causality Manipulation (SCP-826 was unable to manipulate 682 to coincide with the core narrative of its story and was unable to return 682 to the story after the 72 hour mark had passed, Unaffected by SCP-393's powers on multiple occasions), Sealing (Was able to escape SCP-826's narrative despite not having the book the narrative was written on), Poison (Ingested a kilogram of heroin and a liter of cyanide and only suffered a 45 minute heart attack, then consumed two more of each with no ill effects, Consumed 93 highly poisonous meals from SCP-241 with no ill effects), BFR (682 cannot be permanently sent to any non-earth plane. Was able to return to the Foundation after being "traded" into SCP-702's pocket dimension, Was able to return to the Foundation after being taken into an alternate universe by SCP-507, SCP-2521 was unable to abduct SCP-682 after having its name carved in 682's back, and was only capable of abducting the section of SCP-682's skin which had its name carved in it, Came back from being dropped into SCP-1437 and sent to a parallel universe, Returned from being sent to the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods), Physics Manipulation (Resisted SCP-536 drastically changing the laws of physics and the fundamental forces of the universes), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the extreme changes in gravity produced by SCP-536), Radiation (Resisted the extreme amounts of radiation produced by SCP-536. Ingested enough bananas to equal 4.256 Sv of radiation with little issue and then resisted a beam of 18.659327 Sv that it fired from its own mouth), Matter Manipulation (Quantum, Made its body into an unknown form of matter kept together by quantum effects which was unaffected by SCP-536's properties.), Acid (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hyrdochloric Acid, Resisted SCP-811's acidic mucus), Reality Warping (Resisted SCP-1237-L's reality bending), Power Nullification (Resisted SCP-1237-L removing all of its powers and reducing it to a house cat, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can negate healing and regeneration through vocalization), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by and instead took control of SCP-1361), Transmutation (Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream), Death Manipulation (682 is neither alive nor dead in the traditional sense. Was unaffected by SCP-1437, which kills any living being dropped into it), Petrification (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can petrify their opponents through vocalization), Teleportation (Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can forcibly teleport their opponents through vocalization), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Resisted the effects of SCP-2719), Size Manipulation (Resisted and counteracted the size manipulating abilities of SCP-1056), Magic (All children of A'zieb have an innate resistance to magic), and Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | All previous powers to a much greater extent minus Immortality (Type 9) and plus Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly) and Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Destroyed an entire skyscraper in one of its rampages). Goes up to Solar System Level with adaptation (Grew to the size of Saturn and destroyed and devoured the nearby planets throughout the solar system. Stated that 682 could possibly absorb SCP-123's power, adapted to be able to defeat SCP-2722). Universe Level+ at best or when dying (Is called a universal constant, and when he dies, he takes the universe with him) | High Hyperverse Level, goes up to Outerverse Level (The offspring of A’zieb and the Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light. Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system. Adapted to be able to blitz SCP-2722 at speeds it couldnt track with its radar, threw it across the Andromeda Galaxy in seconds, and followed shortly behind it) | Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant (Is unbound to space and time) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Was able to swing around SCP-162 and use it as a weapon), higher with adaptation | Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Building Level. Goes up to Solar System Level with adaptation. Universal+ at best or when dying | High Hyperversal, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Large Building Level (Unaffected by being struck many times by lightning). Varies with adaptation. Immortality and Regeneration makes it hard to kill | High Hyperverse Level, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, potentially Universal, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Universal+ via Death, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Despite its reputation as a berserk monster, SCP-682 is actually extremely intelligent, with its intellect even being widely recognized by groups such as the Serpent's Hand. It has shown knowledge of numerous SCPs, some of which it has shown to have more knowledge on than the Foundation itself, even going so far as to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI. SCP-682 has also demonstrated vast knowledge of the multiverse and the supernatural due to retaining all of its memories from its past life as a Leviathan) Weaknesses: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission (Though this only worked for a very short time and was only due to 999's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King and the nature of its powers) and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile (Though this is also due to 053's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King) | None notable Key: SCP-682 | Leviathan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1